


Birthday

by Elemental_sorceress1



Series: The adventures of Marinette Stone [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Bashing, Birthday Party, F/M, Gen, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental_sorceress1/pseuds/Elemental_sorceress1
Summary: It's Chloe's birthday and the class is invitedPart 6 of The Adventures Of Marinette Stone
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: The adventures of Marinette Stone [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653955
Comments: 3
Kudos: 419





	Birthday

Chloe stood in front of her class, her sixteenth birthday was in two weeks and her parents had insisted on throwing a party in the ballroom of the Le Grand Paris hotel to celebrate. She had argued at first about inviting her class after the way they had acted, but her father had said it was the polite thing to do, and Marinette in her infinite kindness had told her to give them a chance.

Chloe straightened her shoulders, she looked to Nathaniel drawing strength from the small encouraging smile he gave her. Most of the class refused to talk to her, reminding her of her past as a bully, they didn't even seem to notice their hypocrisy. She breathed deeply, 'Everyone deserves a second chance Chlo' Marinette's voice echoed in her mind.

"My parents are throwing a party at my Daddy's hotel to celebrate my birthday, and you're all invited to attend" Chloe announced, going around the room to hand out the individual cards to her classmates. She paused by Sabrina, a pang of sadness making itself known in her chest, Sabrina had been her best friend even though she had trouble showing it. Sabrina had abandoned her for Lila and still seemed to cling to the Italian even after the truth had come out. Chloe had tried to talk to the girl, but she had only lashed out at her, using the sensitive subject of Chloe's mother against her. Chloe dropped the invitation on the desk and hurried away, refusing to dwell on the painful memory.

Once all of the pale yellow envelopes decorated with little bees and bright colorful flowers had been passed out Chloe returned to the front of the room. Nathaniel gave her another smile, Adrien did the same when she looked to him.

"I want to thank Nathaniel for designing the invitations for me. Before I sit down again I have one final thing to say" She said, the class looked up at her. "Marinette is coming, if any of you upsets her I will have you removed by security. Marinette is my friend, one of my best friends and she told me to invite you, so keep that in mind" the blonde told them a warning glare in place, one she had learned years ago from her mother. She took her seat beside Nathaniel again, the redhead grabbing a hold of her hand.

XXX

Two weeks later and the day of her birthday arrived, along with the party. Her parents had gone all out for her, the ballroom decorated in streamers and balloons, vases of flowers sat on every table. A large area of the floor cleared to make a dance floor, a DJ to provide entertainment, a large table laden with snacks, and a large three-tiered cake, all ordered from the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

Chloe was dressed in a yellow dress with a black ribbon around her waist, a little bee pin attached to the top, and a pair of black heels. The dress had been made for her specifically for this day by Marinette. It was beautiful, and Chloe loved it, she had insisted on paying for it, even though it had been a surprise. She hated it when Marinette undervalued her talent and work just because of her age.

"Chloe!" Marinette called when she entered the room, she was dressed in a pale pink dress with swirls of a slightly darker shade nearly invisible. The raven-haired girl hugged her, and Chloe sank into her friend's embrace.

"I'm really glad you came Mari" Chloe told the raven-haired girl as she pulled away.

"I wouldn't miss it. I made you this to wear" Marinette said, pulling a flower crown made of white and yellow silk roses out of the bag she carried. "You really liked the one I made myself the other week, so I thought you might like it" she added, her voice suddenly unsure and nervous.

"It's beautiful" Chloe assured her, taking it gently and placing it on her head, the black ribbons in the back cascading over her shoulders along with her loose blonde hair. Marinette smiled, linking their arms together and pulling her onto the dance floor.

They twirled around together, despite the fact that the party hadn't started yet, no other guests had arrived, and there was no music playing. Chloe laughed and Marinette smiled, holding hands as they danced until they were both dizzy and then falling into chairs.

Nathaniel arrived next, dressed in a dark purple button-up and a pair of jeans the bangs of his red hair pushed out of the way for once. The hair was held back with a little bee clip, one Chloe recognized as one she had lost on a date they'd had at his house. Chloe smiled at the sight of her boyfriend wearing her hair clip.

"Happy Birthday Chlo," Nathaniel said when she went to greet him, his voice was still quiet and shy despite the fact that Chloe, Marinette, and him were the only ones in the room currently.

"Thank you" Chloe replied, grabbing one of his hands and kissing his cheek, earning a blush. Marinette took the gift bag he had been carrying, placing it on the table that had been left empty for that very purpose along with her own.

Adrien arrived with Juleka shortly before the party was going to start when her father told her that the part was going to start, Chloe stood close to the doors to the ballroom to greet her guests.

The entire class came except Sabrina, though Chloe suspected they only came because parties thrown by her parents were known to have the best of everything. She greeted them politely none the less. Jean took the gifts they brought and put them on the table.

XXX

Chloe stood straighter, shoulders tensing ready to intervene if needed when Kim approached Marinette while the raven-haired girl was by the punch bowl. Beside her Adrien, Nathaniel, and Juleka tensed as well, Adrien frowning and watching the interaction with narrowed eyes.

"Hey Marinette, can I talk to you?" the Vietnamese boy asked, rubbing at the back of his neck and shuffling his feet nervously.

"Sure" Marinette replied voice unsure, a hint of fear and anxiety present but she raised a hand to stop Adrien when he stepped forward.

"I'm really sorry about what happened, I should have stood up for you. You were one of my closest friends and I acted like a jerk. I understand if you don't ever forgive me, I just needed you to know that I really am sorry" he said, looking into Marinette's eyes the entire time to make sure she saw his sincerity.

"Thank you, Kim, I think that with time we can be friends again, but right now the wounds are still too fresh and I can't forgive you, any of you just yet," Marinette told him, the athletic boy nodded in understanding, gave the girl a smile and walked away.

"That was amazing Mari, I'm proud of you," Adrien said, wrapping an arm over Marinette's shoulders and hugging her to his side.

After Kim's apology, other members of the class approached Marinette to offer their apologies. Nino was the first after Kim, apologizing and telling her that he hoped she was happier now, tears in his eyes. Marinette hugged him, telling him the same thing she had told Kim and giving him a small smile as he walked away.

Max and Alix apologized together, Alix was silent letting Max do the talking as she nodded along in agreement. Alix had never been very good at talking about her emotions, but half of Max's speech was clearly from her. Rose cried as she apologized, tears trailing down her cheeks and her breath wavering. Ivan and Mylene went together as well, but unlike Max and Alix they took turns, Marinette didn't think she had ever heard Ivan talk that much at once before.

"We already apologized, making them do it again is just being petty. You need to just forgive us already Marinette, you're acting like a brat but then again your friends with Chloe now so maybe I should have expected it. You should apologize to us after everything you did" Alya said, cornering Marinette against one of the walls. Marinette looked away from her former best friend and tried to escape, Alya grabbed her arm to keep her in place.

"I'm talking to you!" Alya growled, fingers digging into the raven-haired girl's skin, Marinette could feel the other girls nails biting into her flesh.

"You want to act like you did nothing wrong but you aren't innocent in this Marinette! You could have proved Lila was lying if you had told us that your Jagged Stone's daughter. You let us be lied to for months! You should be the one apologizing" Alya said, voice growing steadily louder. Adrien and Chloe stopped behind Alya, both with their arms crossed over their chests and teeth clenched. Marinette closed her eyes and took a deep breath before wrenching her arm from Alya's grip and whirling around to face her.

"I tried to tell you she was lying, I tried for months to tell you but none of you ever listened to me! You always said that I was just jealous of Lila and all of the amazing things she did and the people she knew. You told me that a good reporter always checks their sources, but you never bothered to look up any of her stories! I have had enough of you blaming me for what you did. All of you hurt me, and you don't even seem capable of realizing that! I told everyone that given time I can forgive them and be friends again, but the way you've acted has shown me that I can never forgive you and be your friend again. Leave me alone Alya, I don't want to see you again" Marinette told the bespeckled girl before she walked away from her, Adrien glared at Alya before running after his friend.

"I warned you not to bother or upset her Cesarie," Chloe told her before calling for the guards to remove Alya from the hotel. Alya was dragged away screaming about Chloe being a bully and Marinette being a brat, her classmates shook their heads and looked away from her. 

Once the girl was gone, Chloe turned to find Marinette, she knew the girl was probably panicking and blaming herself for being rude, but Chloe couldn't be more proud. Marinette had stood up for herself and realized that none of what had happened was her fault.


End file.
